A Very Black, Black Friday
by celrock
Summary: When Bobby and the Rugrats hear the term, Black Friday, they interpret it literally. Read this one shot story, to find out what happens! Takes place the day after the Thanksgiving day in my story, When Two Holidays Collide.


Author's Note: Apologies to any Bobby's World fans reading this story, but because this is a one shot story, the prologue and epilogue featuring Bobby and Howie, will not be present. I will do it though, for multi chaptered Bobby's World and Rugrats crossovers. I hope you're not too disappointed, and, here's hoping, you enjoy the story!

A Very Black, Black Friday

Summary: When Bobby and the Rugrats hear the term, Black Friday, they interpret it literally. Read this one shot story, to find out what happens! Takes place the day after the Thanksgiving day in my story, When Two Holidays Collide.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow.

"Come on kids, it's time to go, the Black Friday sales await." Said Howie, as he headed out to the car, the rest of the family, following behind him.

"_Black Friday?_" Bobby thought to himself, as he took his seat in the back of the SUV and the Generics, headed to the mall.

When they got to the mall, they walked into the foodcourt, which was jam packed with people, getting bites to eat, while they waited in the long lines at the stores, but over in a far off corner, they saw several tables put together, and at those tables, sat the Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Barrows, Wehrenbergs, and Peter Albany of the Confederacy.

"Well hi Martha, what brings you here?" Didi asked, as she spotted the Generics out of the corner of her eye, approaching them.

"Oh, wouldn't you know, Howie just had to do his G golly shopping on the biggest shopping day of the year." Replied Martha, as she pulled out an empty chair and sat down.

"Yep, we're just waiting for the crowd at that Starbucks to die down over there, so I can go get me a Peppermint FrapaChino, it will keep me going while I do some Black Friday Christmas shopping. Gotta get the Christmas presents for the pups!" Said Betty.

Bobby went and found his friends and Peter, at the far end of the table.

"Hi Bobby." Said Tommy, as Bobby got closer.

"Guess what guys, guess what? My daddy says it's Black Friday." Shouted Bobby.

"What's Black Friday?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Bobby replied.

"Maybe, it's the day we're suppose to go shopping for black things." Said Tommy.

"Black things?" Asked Phil, confused.

"You know what black is Phillip, it's a color." Replied Lil.

"I died my hair black once." Added Chuckie.

"I don't think our mommies and daddies and my aunty are doing that good a job, I see every color around here but black." Said Zack.

"Me too." Added Jesse.

"Hey, maybe they need us to help them pick out black stuff. Let's go." Said Tommy, as he hopped down from his chair at the table, Bobby, Dil, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Zack and Jesse, all following him off through the mall to the different stores.

Just then, Martha looked up from talking with the other grown ups, to see the kids had left, so all of the parents started chasing them through the mall. The first place Bobby and the other Rugrats came to, was a Target.

"Wow neat! This looks like the biggerest store I've ever sawed." Said Tommy, looking around the Target department store at everything it had to offer.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Said Phil.

"And really neat stuff!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Now guys, let's split up, and find stuff that's the color black." Said Tommy, as Bobby and the other rugrats, all went off in different directions through the store, finding stuff that was the color black.

Kimi went down an isle of art supplies, where she found a piece of black poster board, a black pen, and a package of crayons, which she proceeded to open, and take the black crayon out. Lil went down an isle and found a black scrunchy and a black headband. Phil ended up in clothes, where he found a black dress, and a pair of black high heals. Chuckie ended up in an isle of art supplies, where he found a tub of black paint. Jesse went down an isle that had books on it, and pulled out every book that had a picture of something black on the cover. Zack ended up in toys, where he found a black toy horse, Dil found a black shovel, Tommy found some tires that were black, and Bobby found a black brush and comb.

Once the gang had all found some items that were black, they all congregated in the middle of the store with their stuff.

"Good work guys, now, we've gots to get these items back to our mommies and daddies! Let's go." Said Tommy, as he rolled his giant black tires towards the exit of the store. Kimi, proceeded to draw on the floor of the store with her black crayon, while Chuckie, tripped on his untied shoelaces, causing the black paint he found, to come open. The paint splattered everywhere, covering Bobby and the rugrats, and poor Chuckie, managed to step in some, leaving a trail of black footprints through the store.

As the gang approached the exit of the store that led back into the mall, they set off the alarm, causing several store clerks and security guards, to come over. Just then, Peter showed up at the exit, only to have Phil throw a handful of black paint, which landed on Peter's gray Confederate uniform.

"Peter! You found us." Said Jesse.

"Yeah I did, and, what's going on here?" Peter asked.

"Oh, we're just getting black stuff for our mommies and daddies." Replied Tommy.

"Cuz Bobby tolded us that today is Black Friday." Added Dil.

Just then, a store clerk interrupted the conversation, when she spotted the items, and the alarms that had gone off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the store clerk in an angry tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm very sorry mam, my friends here, got away, and were trying to get these items to their parents." Replied Peter.

"Don't you kids know you have to pay for the items first?" Asked the store clerk in an angry tone of voice.

"Now be kind, they're only little kids." Said Peter.

"You're not, Peter Albany, king of the Confederacy, are you?" Asked the store clerk.

"Why yes, I am!" Replied Peter.

"Forgive me sir, I'll go put these items back, though the black paint, sorry, but it's store policy that if you spilled it, you buy it." Said the store clerk.

Peter gave the clerk a twenty dollar bill, rounded up Bobby and the other rugrats, and took everybody to find their parents.

While venturing through the mall to find their parents, Peter explained to Bobby and the rugrats what Black Friday was.

"Kids, Black Friday has nothing to do with shopping for black items." Explained Peter.

"It doesn't?" Tommy asked.

"No, the reason why it's called Black Friday, well, for many reasons, oh, how shall I explain this? Well, people call it Black Friday because for the people in charge of money, like the banks, they view black, as being a positive color to represent making a lot of money, as when the dollar amount goes up, they mark it off with a black pen, and when the money is less, they mark it with a red pen, and on today, the biggest shopping day of the year, which always falls the day after Thanksgiving, which falls on a Thursday, and Friday comes after Thursday, well, they call the day, Black Friday." Explained Peter, as he approached Kira, Betty, Laura, Celeste, Didi, and Martha, trying to bust their way through a long line into the Toy Palace, when they turned, to see Peter and their kids, approaching them.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all right." Said Didi, running to hug Tommy and Dil.

"Why are the kids covered in black paint?" Betty asked.

"It's a long story, but, the kids all thought, that Black Friday, meant buying and in some cases, covering themselves, in items of the color black." Said Peter.

"Oh my, you kids have some G golly wild imaginations don't ya know." Said Martha, taking Bobby's one hand that wasn't covered in black paint.

"We'd better go find our husbands, so we can all get home, and give these kids a bath." Said Kira.

"I know Dana was headed to Hardware Village, to look at tools." Said Laura.

"Let's go then!" Said Celeste.

Everybody headed through the mall, till they got to Hardware Village, where they found Stu, Chaz, Howard Deville, Howie Generic, and Dana, at the back of a very long line, that was sticking out of the store's entrance, into the middle of the mall.

"Stu, we need to go!" Said Didi.

"But Didi, we're not even into the entrance of the store, and there's a really good sale on tools here today." Said Stu.

"We have to go now Stu, the kids are covered in black paint." Demanded Didi, as she grabbed at Stu's arm, and pulled him out of line.

The other dads followed, and joined up with their wives, while Howard Generic ran to the video arcade, where he scooped up Kelly and Derek, who were reluctant to quit playing their games, and everybody, headed to their cars, and headed for home, where Bobby and the other rugrats, all went off to take a bath, and be cleaned up, of the black paint they were covered in.

While Bobby and the rugrats were still somewhat confused over Peter's explanation of what Black Friday was, they at least figured out enough to know that it had nothing to do with shopping only for the black items in the store, as while passing through the mall, they spotted people carrying items of all different colors. But regardless, everyone except Chuckie had fun, and couldn't wait to go back there, to have some more adventures.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. And, to anybody reading this story who's completely clueless about Rugrats, there was indeed, an actual episode of Rugrats, where Chuckie did die his hair black. It aired during season 3, and he didn't die it black because it was Black Friday, but rather, because he didn't like having red hair anymore.


End file.
